


The weaver's exhaustion

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: And then her recent New Year ones, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Zeta's 2019 Halloween Line, Late Night Conversations, Theorycrafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Getting awoken so late at night isn't something good for anyone, specially if said person is already running on fumes.
Kudos: 7





	The weaver's exhaustion

As the night sky covered the Grandcypher, it was time for, in theory, another night of peace and sleep.

“In theory” is a very key part of this sentence.

Instead of rest that she was so oftenly painfully deprived of, for several reasons, Zeta grumbled her way towards the door, at an unholy hour of the night, dreading the person which she knew was gonna be waiting for her.

Opening the door, she went. “Johann. Do you even know what hour is it?”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER! Zeta! Do you remember our last bit of theories about Lost Jack? I just thought of something regarding Lyria, Orchis and the whole afterlife deal! Come oooooon I need someone to share this with!”

Taking a deep, long breath, Zeta accepted her fate. “Alright, get in. I’m too interested to fall asleep again now.”

* * *

“... And then I was thinking, the Primals revert to their ‘core’ state when defeated, right? But Lyria can bring them forth anyway, right?”

Zeta struggled to remain awake.

“AND we have Orchid and Orchis, which were some kind of ‘limbo’ existence until their deal was properly sorted out.”

She was so tired. So, so tired. Why was she working so much, anyway? Why was she fighting for this organization, anyway…

“So, what if Lost Jack was used to guide the ‘souls’ of- Um, Zeta? Are you ok?”

She was crying. Dammit. Not now, not now-

“Fine. Just tired, it’s all.”

“No. No, it is not. I know you better than that.” Johann insisted. “Please, tell me. We are friends, are we not?”

“It’s tough, right now. That’s all. Society work is tough, and it’s so tiring. I miss the days in which I woke up without worrying about someone being after me. I’m so tired, Johann. I’m so, so tired.” Zeta let out, before added. “I once worked at an order of knights, you know? And sometimes, I just think of how there is where I could be. And things would be so, so much easier.

By now, tears flowed through the Society Agent’s face, not a steady stream, but slowly, bit-by-bit, as if she attempted to convince herself that it was no big deal. 

Although he couldn’t say he knew exactly what to do, Johann put his hand on Zeta’s shoulder. “But if you remained there, you wouldn’t have met me, the Captain, Lyria, Bea, or any of the others, would you?” He said, reminding her. “Each person is made of the history they weave, with each and every action. You can’t go back. And, the people you have met will help you endure each step of the way. Until things get better.”

After some silence, he added. “Sorry. For dragging you out of the bed. You got a lot to deal with as it is.”

“No. No, it’s fine. I always enjoy our moments, Johann.” She replied. “I just… Really need to sleep, right now. I’ll be better tomorrow, I think.”

Nodding, the historian gathered his stuff, and silently made his way out.

“Hey, Johann?"

By the door, he stopped and looked back.

“Thanks for listening to me fall apart a bit here. I appreciate it.”

“You always listen to my rambles whenever I ask for you to do so. It’s the least I could do in return for one of my first, and closest friends.” The man said, softly smiling in response. “I know how it’s like to have someone hunting you everywhere you go, too. For now, please, enjoy this good, peaceful night, Zeta.”

And so, he closed the door, leaving her alone once again.

Tomorrow was gonna be better. Yes. As long as she believed in that, she knew it would.


End file.
